


Precious Moments

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot, Takarazuka - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gaze, a loving smile and the world for our Top Musumeyaku is made…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moments

Rehearsals were just about to begin, everyone was gathering in the huge rehearsals room, my home for a few years now. I was still so young and already considered as Top Star, I couldn’t first handle it but then I got a bit comfortable with it; still I’m overwhelmed by all the things that were happening.  
So I sat there where I always sat, watched a few of the other girls doing warming ups, talking to each other, flipping pages in their text books. I was always a silent watcher of everything, I liked to talk to a few of my classmates, because these were the people I knew the most, but I also had to deal with a lot of older women here too, which was first hard, but they welcomed me with open arms and I lost my shyness pretty fast.  
  
My gaze wandered around, I caught Asumi Rio, our Demi Top Star, doing some warming ups. She looked tired and I nearly chuckled but then she caught me looking at her and I lowered my head instantly, but still tried to figure out if she still was looking at me and I just saw her grinning, so I lifted my head again, grinned back and then she got back to the work she was doing.  
And again I looked around and then I stopped when I saw our Top Star in the centre of the room; my Top Star – my partner.   
I still wasn’t comfortable with the fact that someone like her was paired with me as a Top Star combi, because she had so much more experience and was a lot better than I ever was when I was an Otokoyaku in the beginning. Anyway, there were 8 years between the experiences she made and the one’s I made, so it was a pretty normal process to think like that.  
She was first talking with another girl of our troupe and started to try some dancing moves. She always considered herself as a weak dancer, even to me she said that she could be much better, but for me everything she has done was almost perfect.   
The first time I had to interact more deeply with her was when I still was an Otokoyaku, put into a Musumeyaku role, paired with her character. I remembered that time quite well, because it was the first time someone talked to me the way she did. She was never mean when I’ve done something wrong; she gave me time to learn and to try different things while we were rehearsing on our own. And she never got upset when I needed more time for everything than usually.  
First I was always nervous, tried to do nothing wrong and always excused myself for not acting well, but she was fine with it. She just smiled and told me that everything was alright and that I just had to try again without frazzling me out.   
I always wondered why she was every time so kind and understanding. And she hasn’t changed yet; still she was aware of all the things which were coming up and she has done a lot to achieve all of her goals and I admired it a lot.  
I was still sitting there for quite a while just watching her doing the same steps over and over again, held my breath for a second when she was lost in her dancing. I was so stunned from her presence on stage – although it was not the real stage – that I first haven’t noticed someone tipping on my shoulder and when I finally realized it I cringed instantly, nearly fell of the bench I was sitting on.  
“E-excuse me, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment.” I lowered my head until I heard the other voice speaking.  
“It’s your turn now.” Lifting my head I saw Asumi’s face, grinning at me and I was first really confused of what she was talking about.  
“M-my turn of what?” I had no idea what I should do.  
“The duet dance. Masaki wants to rehears it with you.” The elder just answered and still grinned, pointed at Masaki in the centre of the room, who was now also looking at me and slightly waved, smiled kindly.  
I blushed and fixed an invisible point on the floor. She wanted to rehears it? Just right now? I was a bit overwhelmed with the situation, I wasn’t ready for that but I had to do it, I had to follow the instructions and I wanted to be a good partner for my Top Star.  
So I stood up, went to the centre, looked at her admirable face and how she held out her hand for me.  
“Chapi.”  
“Masaki-san.” I reached for her hand and automatically smiled and suddenly I couldn’t look away, fixed her eyes maybe a bit too long, but so she did and just grinned.  
I always wondered if Masaki was exactly the same to other people as well or if she just was it to me, but the warmness of her hand, the loving gaze and always her smile let me feel to be in a different world and I forgot the room, the people around me and just let my heart decide on what to do.  
  
I didn’t know about the feeling you called love, but if it felt like that, then it was love. But I’ve kept those feelings for myself, I never came Masaki too close and I never asked myself what she might have felt for me and so I never asked her.   
But I kept all the precious moments we shared in my heart and hoped for more to come after them.


End file.
